A Summer of Twisted Fates UP 4 ADOPTION
by summerviolet
Summary: Rose survived the battle of Marshank, after living with a family of hares for 8 seasons she recovers from amnesia. Meanwhile, the Rambling Rosehip Players have convinced Martin to return to Noonvale with them. UP FOR ADOPTION AS I AM UNABLE TO KEEP POSTING. fyi the squirrel was felldoh. SOMEONE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ADOPT THIS STORY ID LOVE TO SEE IT CONTINUED ,...
1. prologe

I don't own redwall, or it's inhabitants. I attempted some dibbun speech, hopefully it is acceptable. Please review; it would make me very happy.

Spring had come to the abbey of Redwall, and with it, spring storms. Because of this, everybeast had gathered in the Great Hall to hear Sister Arinna, a beautiful young red squirrel, read one of the books that had recently been discovered in the depths of the attic.

"Quiet everybeast," shouted Abbess Mona, a strong and capable mouse of middle seasons, "if we're to have Sister Arinna read the book for us than we must have silence!" Soon, that many voices of chattering Redwallers had ceased.

"Thank you Mother Abbess. Now according to this inscription, this is a journal that belonged to Laterose of Noonvale." Arinna declared.

"But sisatah awinna, wose de dead. Dead cweatahs don't wite in diawies." Cried a dibbun mousemaid.

"Your right, but it would appear that there is more to her life that we know, even with the information Aubetria gave us many season ago when she visited our abbey. Apparently, Rose wasn't dead at all."


	2. A dream

**I still don't own redwall.**

Rose lay in her bed, staring out the window at the stars, glimmering and glowing in the sky. She was wondering the same things she had been wondering for the past 15 seasons. Would she ever remember anything about her past? If so, then when? The earliest memory she had was waking up in the same bed she was in now, with a sever pain in her head. At first, Rose couldn't even walk, but then, Mimsy had gotten advice from a healer in a nearby village. She still got tired easily, but it was worth it just to be able to walk. But that was all in the past, with a disappointed sigh, Rose fell asleep.

_She was being thrown, though by who or what she could not tell. _

_Suddenly, she hid something with a sickening thud. A few moments later, somebeast started shouting "Rose!No! please be all right!" and crying. She wanted to tell them that she was alright, but she couldn't move, couldn't talk._

Rose woke up, crying. She also had a splitting headache, another side effect of the injury she had received from… Badrang? Wait, who was Badrang? Rose was starting to remember everything. A few moments later she remember everything. Eventually, Rose fell asleep, dreaming of Martin.


	3. Brome knows

**I edited it, so hopefully it makes more sense. The chapters will start getting longer now. Please review.**

**I could say that I had secretly bought the rights to redwall, but that would be lying, so no, I don't own redwall.**

The next day, Rose decided to take a walk, to help clear her mind. Now that she remember, she had lots of questions. Was she near Noonvale? What had happened to Martin? And many other questions. As she neared a stream, Rose started singing,

" _You will find me a Noonvale, with no fears or regrets._

_Martin it was not your fault, so don't blame yourself for what occurred._

_And you'll always be locked in my heart_.

_So look for me at dawn, when the earth is asleep._

_Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day._

_Neath the rosebush and alder, a vigil I'll keep, every moment that you are away._

_The earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly; all flowers and plants start to bloom._

_Hear my song o'r the leah like the wind soft and lonely, and come back to Noonvale again._

_Oh please come back to Noonvale again_"

A mournful sigh came from across the stream, causing Rose to swiftly turn around. She recognized the creature to be Brome, answering any questions she had about her location.

"Hello. Is everything all right?" she asked as she stepped on to the bridge extending over the stream.

"I'm fine. Your song just reminded me of my sister." Replied Brome, with a hint of sadness.

"Really, why does that make you sad?" she asked.

" My sister died 15 seasons ago. It was really hard for my family and I to lose her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…"

"It's ok. Who are you" I've never seen you before." He asked,

"I'm Esoretal. I live in a cottage with a family of hares named Mimsy and Jaggles." she replied carefully, unsure of how to tell Brome who she really was.

Unbeknownst to Rose, the bridge she was on happened to be very wet and slippery. With a resounding thud, Rose slipped and fell flat on her back.

" Are you alright?" Brome exclaimed as he carefully crossed the bridge and helped her up. Once they had successfully crossed the bridge, Brome attempted to remove Rose's cloak, which was drenched, but she refused.

" I need to take it off my self, there's something you should know."

"Why? What do I need to know?" Brome questioned curiously. Pulling off her cloak with one final tug, she looked strait into his eyes. A look of confused recondition passed over Bromes face,

"This is why, as hard as it may be for you to believe, it's me….." explained Rose

"Rose!" shouted Brome as he hugged her.

"But, but you're dead…"

" A moment ago, when you were hugging me, did I feel dead to you?" Brome shook his head, " Good, cause I'm not." She retorted.

"How? You hit the wall so hard, it's almost impossible to survive an impact like that…." He asked,

" Honestly, I don't know. After hitting the wall, my earliest memory it waking up in Mimsy and Jaggles's house." She explained.

" Why didn't you ever tell us you were alive? All this time, we thought you were dead."

Demanded Brome. Rose shrugged,

" I didn't remember who I was, or anything from my past. I didn't even know where I was. Last night I had a dream about Marshank, then I was able to remember everything. By the way, did Martin ever get his sword back?" Brome knew about the relationship Martin and Rose had, so it was hard for him to tell her what had happened,

"Yes, Martin did get his sword back, but because he thought you were dead, he went south, and vowed never to mention us or Noonvale again… He blamed himself for what happened." Rose was disappoint by this news,

"Poor Martin… What about father, I suppose he blames Martin too?"

" Yes he does. Every time Martin is mentioned, father gets very mad and says nasty things about him. Mother convinced him to have a victory/remembrance celebration on Marshank's anniversary, but it usually doesn't end well, thanks to father's temper."

" Maybe once we figure out how to tell everybeast I'm alive, we can convince him otherwise." Rose suggested

" Possibly, I really should get home now, creatures might start asking questions about where I've been." Brome walked away, leaving Rose to continue her walk in silence.

**You should review the new and improved chapter 3, maybe it makes more sense, and I did read through it and try to find my grammar mistakes, so I'm very sorry if any remain. Can anyone guess where I got the idea for the name Rose made up?**


	4. A visit

**I have nothing better to do, so I decided to update. This has Martin and other characters in it, so tell me if the are in character or not.**

Martin stared glumly off into the clouds. For some reason, he could not get Rose out of his mind. He had kept his vow and never told anyone about his previous adventures. Not even Gonff. More and more, everything reminded him of his lost love.

"What's troubling you Matey?" asked Gonff as he walked up, holding a pie he had stolen from the kitchen.

"Nothing." Martin said quickly, trying to evade the subject.

" I've known you for seasons, something is definitely troubling you," Gonff pointed out, not wanting to drop the subject. Just then, Columbine wandered by, looking annoyed,

"Gonff, I don't suppose you'd happen to know where the pie that disappeared of the kitchen window is would you?" she asked,

"No, no I wouldn't," Gonff lied, " and besides, Martin is acting strange, which I much more important." Forgetting that she was supposed to be mad, Columbine became concerned,

" Martin, we are your friends. Surely you can tell us what's wrong….' She reasoned. Martin sighed, wishing he could tell them,

"I'm sorry. I made a vow, I intend to keep." He replied.

"Fine, but you haven't heard the last of this. I'd best get back to the kitchens, a group of theatrical players just arrived." Retorted Columbine, knowing Martin wasn't going to explain himself. Martin suddenly remembered the group that had fought in the battle of Marshank,

" Did they give the name of their group?" As unlikely as it was that it was the same creatures, he had to know,

"As a matter of fact, they sang an entire song about it. They're called the Rambling Rosehip Players." Columbine answered. Before she had a chance to leave, however, the Rambling Rosehipe Players appeared.

"You can see for yourselves," she said pointing in the direction of the players. Martin stared at them in disbelief.

"There's no need to stare at us in that fashion mouse." Exclaimed Rowanoak, who had noticed the way Martin was staring at them. Treefoil looked at Martin curiously,

"Have we met? You look quite familiar." She asked him,

"You're quite right, he does look familiar, wot." Ballaw agreed.

"What is your name?" Rowanoak inquired to Martin.

"Martin…." He replied awkwardly. The Rambling Rosehip Players recognized him immediately.

"Do you know these creatures, Martin?" asked Abbess Germaine, who had follow the Rambling Rosehip Players.

"Yes…"

"Know him! He lead the battle of Marshank! We fought in it!' shouted Ballaw exitedly. Gonff looked at Martin

"What battle of Marshank? I smell a story." He said.

"He never told you?" asked Kastern with surprise.

"I took a vow never to mention it." Martin reminded them,

" Why don't you tell everybeast now? I think Rose would want them to know." Suggested Rowanoak. Martin told everyone the story of Marshank, and how Rose had died, with help from the Rambling Rosehip Players.

"I'm sorry Matey. Now I know why you didn't want to talk about it earlier." Said Gonff.

"Martin, this summer we are going to Noonvale for the victory/remembrance celebration they have every summer on the anniversary of Marshank. You really should come with us," Suggested Gauchee,

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Uran Voh probably hates me after what happened to Rose…" Martin replied sadly.

"Oh come on Matey! It'll be fun!" begged Gonff, "And you'll have me and Columbine there too, right Columbine?"

"Yes, and it would be good for you to see your old friends again.' She added,

"Fine, but don't blame me if Uran Voh makes us leave, or something." Martin agreed, exasperated.

**Please review, it will take you to the magical world of Redwall .**


	5. A leader lost, a leader gained

**Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I know the chapters aren't terribly long but hopefully they will start to get longer (they look so much longer on paper). This chapter is really sad, just to warn you.**

A few weeks after she met Brome in the woods, Rose stared out of her bedroom window. It was raining, which irritated her because she had planned on visiting Brome. Uran Voh had recently become ill, and Rose wanted to make sure he was ok. Then she saw it. Somebeast was running through the clearing that surrounded the cottage. As the creature drew closer, Rose realized it was Brome! She quietly slipped outside without being noticed by the other inhabitants of the cottage noticing she had left.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me? Is everything alright?" Rose asked Brome,

"I came to get you," he gasped, it was obvious he had been running hard, " I just followed the path from the bridge, I remember them saying they lived around her when they visited Noonvale a few seasons ago." Then his face fell, "Father is even worse, no one can figure out why, or how to cure it. He just keeps getting worse and wores," Rose became upset too, and Brome started sobbing, "He's dying Rose, He's dying!"

"I'll come back to Noonvale with you. I won't bother telling Mismy and Jaggles because they hate the rain and will want to know why I am going." Rose spoke softly, and put her arm around Brome's shoulder, he knew she was devastated even though she tried not to show it.

As they raced through the forest, Rose said, "I should tell mother and father I'm alive, they deserve to know,"

"Yes, especially with father….." Brome started sobbing again before he could finish the sentence. Rose gave his a hug, then noticed something,

"Brome! Isn't this the path that leads into Noonvale? We're almost there!" she exclaimed. Her paws still knew the way, even though she had not entered the village for many seasons. Soon, they reached the door of their lodge, before they had time to knock, Aryah opened the door,

"Brome, where have you been? You do realize it's rainging, not to mention that we are about to lose another family member…" she looked heartbroken,

"Actually, Mother that's why I left." Brome replied,

"What do you mean?" she noticed Rose," And who is this?" Brome nodded at Rose, who then took off her cloak,

"Hello Mother…" Although she had not heard her daughter's voice in a long time, Aryah recognized it immediately.

"Rose!" exclaimed Aryah as she warmly embrace her, "Oh, you should probably come inside," Once inside, they entered one of the rooms, Uran Voh lay on a bed, looking very ill. When he saw Rose, he shook his head and said,

"I must be seeing things now, as well as being exceedingly ill."

"You're not seeing things dear." Aryah insisted,

"Mother is right, it's really me." Rose added,

"But you're dead Rose, Martin broke his promise to protect you' Uran Voh weakly replied.

"He didn't break his promise, I survived." Rose argued, finally convincing him,

"Alright, I believe you, but if Martin didn't break his promise, then why did you almost die?"

"Because I was trying to protect a friend. I made that decision, not Martin." She informed Uran Voh,

"Wouldn't you risk your life to save a friend, or would you just stand there like a statue and watch?"

"You are just as stubborn as when you were a child." He sighed, "Aryah, Brome, would you mind leaving for a moment? There is something I must discuss in private with Rose."

Aryah and Brome left the room, wondering what Uran Voh wanted to tell Rose.

"Rose, if you were allowed to choose who to be the patriarch after I'm gone, who would you choose?" He asked his daughter,

"I would choose Brome," Rose replied firmly, "But why are you asking me?"

"I think as the elder child in this family you should have an opinion. Why wouldn't you want to?"

"From what I've seen, Brome has become a very responsible and wise creature since Marshank. It wouldn't be fair for me to become patriarch after being away for so long," she replied.

"Well if that is your final opinion on the matter then I am going to leave Brome the leadership of Noonvale. Of course if he needs any help, I'm sure you and Aryah will be more than happy to do so." He declared,

"You mean to say you actually think you are dying?" Rose asked, tears welling up in her eyes,

"Rose, I don't think I'm dying, I know I am." He said sadly, " I know how hard it is for you to see me like this. I love you very much and I only wish I hadn't been so angry with Martin….."

"May we come back in yet?" Brome asked, standing outside the door,

"Yes, please do." As Brome and Aryah entered, Uran Voh had a strong coughing fit, and it was clear he wouldn't live much longer.

"Brome, once I'm gone, I want you to become leader of Noonvale." He declared,

"Why? Surely Rose would be better suited…" asked Brome,

"I already discussed this with her. She said that you have become very responsible and wise." He replied,

"You said that about me?" he exclaimed,

"Yes, and it's quite true."

"I need you three to listen to me. If Martin ever returns to Noonvale, Tell him I apologize for treating him the way I did." He was getting weaker by the second, " Welcome him back…. Tell him I wish I could have told him in person. Rose, I know you will most likely deny this but, if you still love Martin, and you are able to find him, you have my permission to marry him." He coughed again before loosing consciousness. A few moments passed and Uran Voh's breathing became ragged, and eventually stopped. The patriarch of Noonvale had gone to the dark forest. They all sat there for awhile, crying.

"I suppose we should let everybeast know he died…" Aryah said, after what seemed like an eternity. Rose dried her eyes and stood up,

"I had better get back to Mimsy and Jaggles before the get curious." She said. As she moved towards the door, "Wait. After all that's happened, would you consider coming back to Noonvale to stay?" Brome asked. Rose knew her family needed her as much as she needed them,

"I'd love to. What will we tell everyone until they find out I'm alive?" she replied,

"We will tell them that you are part of a band of gypsies, but were injured, so are staying with us for a while. You fell off a cliff and don't remember much of your past. You were staying with Mimsy and Jaggles, but we invited you to stay with us for awhile to help cheer us up." Aryah said, smiling weakly.

"I wish I didn't have to go…" Rose said as she sighed and walked out the door.

Standing on the ramparts, watching the sun set, Martin suddenly felt a strange sense of loss. This sense of loss was different from the loss he felt when he thought about Rose, not as strong, but it was still there. Oddly, it almost felt like he was feeling someone else's emotions.

"An acorn for your thoughts matey?" Gonff asked from somewhere behind him.

"I'm feeling a strange sense of loss. Its quite odd." He replied.

" That does seem a bit odd."

"Enjoying the sunset?" Columbine asked, walking towards them.

"Well, sort of. Martin's feeling a strange sense of loss." Gonff replied.

"Oh. Do you know what caused it?" Columbine asked,

"No it was just suddenly there, almost like I was suddenly feeling somebeast else's emotions." Martin said. The three of them left the ramparts and headed to bed. Martin contemplated the sense of loss as he fell asleep.

**Please review, I will give you a pink unicorn if you do. Sorry for any mistakes that there are.**


	6. Traveling

**Guess what! I finally decided to update! Please review. And in answer to the reviewer named sarah, I will continue to update this story whenever I have time.**

Gonff was hiding behind a table, he was supposed to be helping pack for the journey to Noonvale, but decided to have a little fun. Martin stood not far off, he was actually helping. Gonff jumped out from his hiding place and threw the pie he had stolen at Martin. It hit him with a THWACK and splattered strawberries all over his back.

"Aaaah," he screamed, " Gonff was that really necessary?"

"Yes it was, you need to loosen up, you've been depressed lately." Gonff told him,

" Are you insinuating what I think you are?" Martin asked, suddenly worried,

"If you're thinking I'm insinuating that we have a food fight, than yes!" Martin had no time t run before Gonff through another pie at him. Poor Columbine wasn't going to be pleased, but Gonff obviously didn't care. A group of passing dibbuns soon joined in the fun, helping to create a huge mess. Weaving and dodging, everybeast was soon quite messy.

"Gonff!" Columbine shouted, getting splattered with a flan as she entered the room,

"What? Aren't I allowed to have fun?"

"Not like this you aren't." she declared, "and you, why are you joining this pestilence?" she asked the dibbuns, who were attempting to escape without being noticed,

"Columbine, I'm sorry they did this, I'm sure they'll all be happy to help you replace all the food they spoiled," Bella of Brockhall said. Groans came from all the creatures involved. It was going to be a long day.

A month later, Martin, Gonff, Columbine, and the Rambling Rosehip Players had begun their travels a several weeks ago. They were at the foot of the mountain that had Boldred's cave tunnel.(Rowanoak had decided to camp there and climb it the next day).

Martin lay by the fire, sleeping. Then he started dreaming. _He was standing in… Noonvale? Before Martin had a chance to ponder this, a mousemaid came running towards him. As she drew closer, Martin realized who it was,_

"_Rose!" he shouted. Rose looked at him, with her beautiful brown eyes, smiling curiously, _

"_Do you like raspberry pancakes? Cause I do!" she exclaimed. Strangely, Martin did not comprehend how odd of a question this was. _

"_Of course I do." He replied. Rose started shaking his shoulders. Suddenly, she held a bucket of water. With a flying leap, she poured the water on his head._

Martin woke with a start, staring into Gonff's face.

"I thought I'd never wake you Matey. Had to poor an entire bucket of water on you." He said.

"What happened?" Martin asked, confused by his dream.

"We thought you might like breakfast before we start traveling again_._" Columbine explained, walking over to them. She handed Martin a mushroom pastie, and he started eating.

"Hurry up, we need to get going soon." Declared Rowanoak. Forthwith(meaning quite suddenly) Treefoil ran crazily into the camp, looking frazzled,

"We're under attack by that tribe of rabid squirrels called the Gawtrybe!" She shrieked.

Behind Treefoil, a bunch of raggedy looking squirrels had congregated.

"What do you want?" Rowanoak demanded.

"This be owa land badger!" The chieftain said,

"And that gives you the right to come harass us?" Asked Gauchee angrily.

"Heeheehee. That be mean, we play game with you now." Wakk sounded even more angry as he said this.

"What sort of game, wot?" Asked Ballaw.

"You'd think they'd have changed after all these seasons." Martin mumbled.

"You climb that cliff," Wakk pointed at the mountain, "and we chase you."

"What happens if you catch us?" Kastern asked, becoming concerned.

"We through you off. Heehehe" he replied.

"Youre going to do that even though you know what happens when Boldred catches you doing that to innocent travelers?" Martin asked.

"YOU!" Wakk growled, surprised, "The only creatah every to beat me in fight."

"Yes, now are you still going to play your stupid game with us or can we be on our way?" Martin replied.

"You go. Throwing you off cliff not be fun." He answered as the Gawtrybe squirrels left.

"Why am I not surprised that they are still as ill mannered as when we last encountered them?" Gauchee asked no one in particular.

"At least we got rid of them. We should probably start climbing, if I remember correctly, Boldred's cave is about halfway up." Declared Martin, starting to climb.

Rose was asleep, blissfully unaware of world around her.

"Rose, wake up pleeeeaaasssseee" Brome shouted in her ear. As she woke up, he sang,

"Good morning sunshine the earth says hello!"

"Brome, what are you doing in my room?" Rose asked him.

"I was waking you up. You do remember what today is, don't you?" Brome replied.

"Yes, it's the anniversary of Marshank… I suppose that is a good reason for you to start yelling in my ear while I'm asleep."

"That's not all, Keyla spotted Emelet a ways up the path. She had somebeast with her. I thought you might want to help greet whoever it is." He declared, leaving the room. Pausing, he added, "If you want, just go out on the porch, you'll have a decent view of what's going on.

"Alright, I'll be out as soon as possible.

As the sun set, they reached Boldred's cave. As they entered, Boldred greeted them,

"Is that you Martin, and the Rambling Rosehip Players? It's been such a long time." Then she noticed Gonff and Columbine, "Who might you be?" they introduced themselves.

"I am Boldred. My daughter Emelet is guiding somebeast to Noonvale right now, she left earlier today." Boldred guided them to a corned of the cave, "It's too late for you to continue your travels tonight, you may spend the night here." She looked at Martin curiously, " Why are you returning to Noonvale? Aren't you under your own vow?" she asked.

"I was, but I have been persuaded otherwise."

"Well I'm sure it's for the better that you have come back." Boldred said, smiling.

"I just hope everyone else agrees." Martin replied worriedly.

Meanwhile, somewhere near Noonvale, the owl Emelet had decided to stop for the night.

"It's too dark to travel any further tonight," she told her companion.

"Alright, I am a bit tired." Her companion said, setting up a small shelter.

"Don't worry, we'll make it to Noonvale by early afternoon." Emelet replied.

"Good, I have urgent business I must attend to there." He said.

"Am I allowed to ask what it is?" she asked,

"A friend of mine told me they could help me regain my memory." The squirrel explain.

"Well I hope they succeed." After this, the two creatures stopped talking. The squirrel wondered if the residents of Noonvale would be able to help him, Poleekin had told him he had been part of a large battle, but refused to tell him more. Maybe he would finally fulfill his dreams.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. And please review, it helps me want to continue and plus, you will magically receive pancakes if you do.**


End file.
